


When the Cat's Away

by pollybywater



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollybywater/pseuds/pollybywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep an eye on Mulder?  Suuuuure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Peja's 'tube of lube' challenge at the LJ community xfilesfic.

"It all began with a missing tube of lube. Perhaps that sounds ridiculous, but when Mulder informed us it wasn't the first time he'd been robbed of that particular item, it seemed perfectly reasonable to buy a new tube, place a tracer into it, and wait."

"You put a tracer in a tube of lube." Disbelieving brown eyes glared through a pair of wire-rims.

"Chill, dude. Mulder was all 'co-inky-dink? I think not' and I'm betting he knew who was liberating his lube all along, which if you think about it is like ewww, you know? but Mulder wanted to catch his thief and who else would he turn to, right?"

A hard gaze fixed on the third member of the trio, who merely shrugged as if to say 'leave me out of this'.

"All right, gentlemen, let me get this straight-"

"Wrong word, dude."

"Shut up, Langly."

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

"Shut UP, Langly."

"Whatever, man."

A big hand rubbed impatiently over a balding head.

"Byers. You put a tracer in a tube of lube that was subsequently stolen from Agent Mulder's apartment. Friday afternoon you helped Agent Mulder track the item and locate the perpetrator. You haven't seen Mulder all weekend, and you aren't concerned?"

"Ahem. AD Skinner, when Mulder confronted the individual in question it quickly became obvious he wasn't going to need our assistance in resolving the situation. Naturally, had we believed Mulder's life in danger we wouldn't have left him. I venture to say Mulder has everything well in hand."

"And mouth, and-"

"Langly!"

"I'm sure Mulder will be in touch soon, sir."

"Oh, I bet there's lots of touching."

" **LANGLY!** "

"Enough! I don't want to know!" The bridge of a strong nose was pinched, driving away a visible headache. "If you hear from him, tell him to call me."

Three pairs of sympathetic eyes watched a stern figure storm out abruptly.

Frohike turned to his friends.

"You think he'll ever let Miss Scully take another vacation?"

"Man, not in this lifetime."

End  
24 Jan 05


End file.
